Królewna Ognia
Królewna Phoebe Ognia (od odcinka "Earth & Water" Królowa Ognia) pochodzi z Królestwa Ognia. Jest córką Ogniowego Króla, którego w odcinku '"Earth & Water" '''obaliła. Podoba się Finnowi. Na pytanie Jake'a, Palak powiedział o niej, że "jest bardzo gorącą sztuką", zapewne używając aluzji, o czym świadczy końcówka zdania. Była zamknięta we wnętrzu lampy w sali tronowej pałacu królewskiego ognia. Wygląd ''thumb|left|Rodzina Królewny Ognia Stworzona jest z ognia. Ma długie rudo-czerwone, płomieniste włosy. Jej skóra jest żółto-pomarańczowa, suknia długa, sięgająca do ziemi. Jej stopy najczęściej są zasłaniane przez suknię. Czasem zmienia stroje.Na czole i klatce piersiowej widnieje czerwony kryształ. Kiedy medytuje, trochę gaśnie, a jej włosy nie wyglądają jak z ognia; opadają wtedy jak u normalnego człowieka. Gdy strzela ogniem, zmienia kolor na różowo-szary, gdy natomiast zmoczy ją woda, jej włosy spadają na plecy i staje się cała szara i wtedy wygląda jak normalna dziewczyna. Nie nosi butów. Relacje z Finnem left|236pxKrólewna Ognia nie znała naprawdę Finna, aż do końca odcinka "Gorąca Miłość". Gdy zostaje zgaszona przez wodne fajerwerki, spada nieprzytomna z dachu Domku na Drzewie. Finn łapie ją i zabiera do środka. Ona gwałtownie odzyskuje przytomność i ze złością pyta Finna, czemu jej nie lubi, na co Finn zdziwiony odpowiada, że ją lubi. Królewna zdziwiła się, lecz po chwili znowu była zła. Uderzyła go w policzek i ostrzegła go, by z nią więcej nie zadzierał – nie będąc świadomą, że "Książę Finn", który jej powiedział, że jej nie lubi to w rzeczywistości Jake. Finn wyznaje Jake'owi, że Królewna wpadła mu w oko. W odcinku "Gorący Dotyk" Finn biegnie w stronę lasu, by poszukać Królewny i powiedzieć jej, że ją naprawdę lubi. Gdy Finn ją znajduje, zauważa, że gdy Królewna chce zebrać kwiaty, one się spalają. Gdy dotyka jeziorka, rani się przy tym, więc Finn wyskoczył z krzaków, by jej pomóc. Powiedział jej, że martwi się o nią i sądzi, iż jest piękna. Wtedy Królewna ze szczęścia zaczęła rozniecać ogień wokół siebie, zarazem parząc Finna. Chłopak zaczął gasić ogień w panice, krzywdząc Królewnę. Pomyślała, że Finn chce z nią być, by w przyszłości z nią zerwać i zrobić jej przykrość. Uciekła, nie dając Finnowi szansy na wyjaśnienie tego, że nie chciał jej skrzywdzić. Po pościgu przypadkowo Finn obraził Królewnę, która ze złości zaczęła spalać Królestwo Goblinów, by "zamienić je w swoje własne Królestwo Ognia". Podpala całe królestwo i mieszkańców, ignorując błagania Finn'a o przestanie. Uświadamiając sobie, że nie może przekonać Królewny, żeby zrozumiała jego uczucia, zaczął płakać. Jedna z jego łez spadła na ogień Królewny, co ją zabolało i zmusiło do odwrócenia się. Pomyślała, że Finn jest "pierwiastkiem wody", ponieważ ciągle płacze. Podeszła do Finna i powiedziała mu, że jest żywiołem wody i ich związek się nie uda. Finn zasugerował, żeby spróbowali. Królewna się ucieszyła, że Finn chce złamać prawa natury dla niej i przytulili się. Podczas przytulenia Finn się zapalił i odepchnął królewnę, która spojrzała na niego dziwnie i po krótkiej chwili pożegnała go. W odcinku Żar Miłości Finn i Królewna się pocałowali, natomiast w odcinku "Loch Szkieletów" królewna powiedziała do Finna, że nie spaliłaby swojego chłopaka. Najprawdopodobniej Królewna zakochała się w Finnie. W odc. "Frost & Fire" Królewna powiedziała, że musi pobyć trochę sama, odeszła nie odwracając się na wołanie Finna. Powraca w odcinku "The Red Throne," gdzie prosi Finna o pomoc w odzyskaniu Ogniowego Królestwa. Finn próbuje przekonać ją, by wrócili do thumb|Dom Królewny''siebie, ale ona odpiera wszelkie żądania. W tym odcinku także Cynamonek wyznaje jej miłość. Występowanie w odcinkach Sezon 3 *Gorąca Miłość Sezon 4 *Gorący dotyk *Żar Miłości *Król Robak *Punkt Zapalny Sezon 5 *Loch Szkieletów *Jake Suit *Frost & Fire *Earth & Water *The Red Throne Sezon 6 *Princess Day *Jake the Brick * Cooler Ciekawostki *Finn i Jake zbudowali dom dla Królewny Ognia. *Królewna Ognia jest niestabilna i silne emocje mogą spowodować u niej wybuch. *Królewna Balonowa nakazała Królowi Ognia zamknąć królewnę, ponieważ jest ona bardzo niestabilna. *Finn całując Królewnę po raz drugi, ustabilizował ją, przynajmniej na razie. *Jest drugim największym zagrożeniem dla Ooo (Pierwszym jest Król Zły) . *W odcinku "Loch Szkieletów" ma inną suknię i fryzurę. *Ogniowa Królewna ma swoją odpowiedniczkę w ''Zwyczajnym Serialu. Jest nią CJ . *Jest jedną z trzech królewien, które mają klejnot na czole zamiast korony, pozostałe to KGK i Królewna Jogurt. *W odcinku Frost & Fire, Finn napisał w liściku do Królewny, że jej stopy śmierdzą policzkami. *W odcinku "Too Old" Jake mówi, że Królewna i Finn rozstali się, co jest prawdą. *Cynamonek w odcinku "The Red Throne" wyznaje królewnie miłość, ale nie wiemy czy zostaje jej chłopakiem. * W odcinku Earth & Water dowiadujemy się dlaczego była zamknięta. * W odcinku podanym powyżej dowiadujemy się że Królewna Ognia ma 15 lat. * Jej prawdziwe imię brzmi Phoebe. Kategoria:Postacie Ogniowa Królewna Kategoria:Ogniowi ludzie Kategoria:Główne Postacie Kategoria:Zagrożenia dla Ooo Kategoria:Kobieta Kategoria:Humanoidy Kategoria:Postacie z Piosenek Kategoria:Postacie z Gier realistycznych Kategoria:Władczynie Kategoria:Nastolatki Kategoria:Przyjaciele finna i Jake'a